Wish you were here
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: MA PREMIRERE FIC FMA! Bon, vous attendez pas à des miracles, c'est qu'une petite songfic...


_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from hell_

Tu croyais que tu pouvais faire la différence entre le Paradis et l'Enfer... Faire la différence entre les bons et les méchants... Entre ceux à qui faire confiance... et ceux qu'il fallait tuer... Mon imbécile d'ami... Pas une fois, tu ne t'es trompé, mais il a fallu que tu prennes des risques... sans m'en parler... et voilà où tu es maintenant... Loin, si loin...

_Blue skies from pain_

_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rain?_

Une froide pluie d'acier... Tu aimais bien cette phrase, elle te paraissait représenter la guerre à merveille... Oui, tu savais bel et bien faire la différence entre le ciel bleu, pur, tranquille, et la douleur... Tu savais trouver l'un et éviter l'autre... en tous cas, de provoquer l'autre... Tu savais aussi consoler ceux qui souffrent.

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

Tu crois que tu pouvais faire la différence? Tu pouvais reconnaître ceux qui étaient sincères de ceux qui te faisaient des sourires dans ton dos et qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion de te poignarder dans le dos… voire de me poignarder. Tu m'as bien protégé toutes ces années… Et en échange, je n'étais même pas là quand tu t'es finalement laissé abusé par un masque…

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_

Echangé tes héros pour des fantômes... Tu ne croyais pas aux héros. Tu ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait devenir fameux, du jour au lendemain… En fait, tu ne croyais pas aux actes héroïques, surtout pas aux héros de guerre. Tu disais que la guerre ne faisait rien de bon, et qu'elle ne servait à rien… Amusant, non ? Surtout pour un militaire… Tu es entré dans l'armée alors que tu ne voulais que la paix… Au départ, je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi… Je voulais entrer dans l'armée, pas pour tuer des gens, mais pour faire quelque chose. Quoi, je ne savais pas, en fait… Mais j'ai changé d'avis… Je sais, maintenant... Mais à quoi bon puisque tu n'es plus là?

_Hot ashes for trees_

_Hot air for a cool breeze_

Est-ce que tu échangerais des cendres pour des arbres? un air chaud pour une brise rafraîchissante? La brûlure du feu contre la paix? C'est vrai que le feu de la guerre, tu ne l'as pas approché... Moi, j'aurais bien échangé le feu d'Ishbal contre la paix, les laisser tranquilles et partir... J'aurais dû faire comme toi, demanderà rester à l'arrière... Je n'aurais pas dû partir avec les autres alchimistes, mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais regretter ne nous mènera à rien... Encore une fois, tu avais raison...

_Cold comfort for change_

_Did you exchange walk-on part in a war for a lead role in a cage?_

Tu n'aimais pas le confort, tu te souviens? Tu préférais le changement, que les choses bougent, qu'elle évoluent, et qu'elles aillent de préférence dans le bon sens. Tu n'aurais jamais voulu d'un rôle dans une cage, même si ça aurait voulu dire que tu aurais mieux vécu... Tu voulais d'abord aider les autres, ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire. Tu voulais changer le monde, mais je crois que ni toi, ni moi n'y serions arrivés...

_How I wish, how I wish you were_

Tu me manques... Tu me manques tellement... Tu étais comme un frère pour moi, un ami tellement proche... La vie n'est plus pareille sans toi, il y a un grand vide, que rien ne peut ni ne pourra combler... C'est quand tu es parti, quand tu nous as quitté que j'ai réalisé combien nous étions proches... Je ne peux pas te rejoindre, là où tu es, je n'en ai pas le courage, même si je voulais te retrouver... Je ne crois pas quenous nous reverrons, mais personne ne sait ce qui nous attend... sauf toi, tu dois le savoir, à présent...

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_

Comme le dit si bien cette phrase, de cette chanson que tu aimais tant, maintenant, nous sommes juste des âmes perdues qui nagent en rond, en se heurtant aux parois. Je me sens vide, perdu... Tu me manques, la vie ne sera pas pareille sans toi... Ce ne sont peut-être pas les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, mais en tous cas, ceux qu'on aime partent toujours trop tôt... Dans ton cas, les deux sont vérifiés... Tu étais le meilleur, et nous t'aimions tous... et tu es parti...

_Running over the same old grounds_

_What have we found,_

_Same old fears_

Les mêmes vieilles peurs au-dessus des mêmes vieux endroits... J'ai peur que ça fasse cliché, mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, tout semble s'être arrêté. "Le monde comme une pendule qui s'est arrêtée"... En effet, la pendule s'est arrêtée pour toi... Mais quelles comparaisons idiotes! Je voudrais trouver les mots qui pourraient traverser cette distance infranchissable et t'atteindre, te dire combien tu nous manques, à ta famille et à nous tes amis... et je ne trouve que des mots usés, déjà utilisés, vides de sens... Peut-être que tous les mots n'y suffiraient pas... Peut-être qu'il y a tout simplement des situations où les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer toute la douleur qu'on porte en nous...

_Wish you were here._

-Mais, Colonel... Vous pleurez?

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lieutenant.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Puisque je vous le dis... Tout va bien... Des mauvais souvenirs, sans plus.

-Sa mort nous a tous atteints... Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer.

Le Lieutenant tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, laissant son supérieur seul. Celui-ci essuya d'un geste distrait les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage, et il stoppa la musique. Il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à pleurnicher en écoutant toujours la même chanson. Déjà, il devait penser à l'image qu'il donnait à ses subordonnés. Et aussi, pleurer ne l'aiderait pas à venger son ami, injustement tuer par un de ces... monstres. Il prenait des résolutions fortes, il se décidait à agir, mais il savait bien que le soir même, il réécouterait cette chanson, encore et encore, en essayant de se rappeler des temps plus joyeux. Sa soeur aurait pu l'en empêcher sous prétexte qu'il se faisait du mal, mais elle était repartie vers le sud, à la recherche d'une improbable chimère. Et lui restait seul avec son chagrin qui ne voulait pas se calmer et ses souvenirs en pagaille qui le faisaient tellement souffrir...

_Wish you were here..._

_

* * *

_

Alors? Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Personnellement, je la trouve horrible, mais bon... J'avais pas envie de mettre des noms, histoire de corser un peu la chose. Mais on va quand même faire le point: c'est bel et bien Roy qui pense à Hughes, après qu'il ait été tué par Envy (bouhouhouh). L'allusion à sa soeur qui part chercher un truc inexistant peut vous induire en erreur, mais c'est en fait une allusion à une autre de mes fics pas encore écrites. Voili voilou. encore une petite précision: Roy, Hughes et les autres personnages de FMA évoqués dans cette fic sont pas à moi mais à leur créatrice dont je me rappelle plus le nom. Sauf la soeur de Roy, qui s'appelle en fait Mariouchka, elle, elle est à moi. °Et à moi!° Mais oui, Sephira... °les paroles de la chanson sont celle de Wish you were here de Pink Floyd° Et la phrase sur le monde qui est une pendule, c'est... je sais pas le titre. °J'ai rêvé qu'on pouvait s'aimeeeeer...° Merci pour cette prestation, Sephira. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


End file.
